Licht und Schatten
by Penitence
Summary: Eines Abends, ist der Joker auf Gotham's Straßen unterwegs und trifft dort, auf eine außergewöhnliche Frau. (OOC Joker)
1. Gotham's Straßen

,,Lass mich los, du ekeliger Mistkerl!'', erklang die energische Stimme einer jungen Frau.  
Der Joker war, nachdem er das neue Bankgebäude, in die Luft gesprengt hatte, ein wenig durch die Straßen spaziert und beobachtete nun amüsiert, die Szene die sich vor ihm in der Gasse abspielte.  
Das Mädchen, das sich so lautstark verteidigt hatte, war im Vergleich zu den bulligen Kerlen die sie bedrohten, winzig. Sie würde ihm, wenn sie sich auf ihre Zehenspitzen stellen würde, gerade einmal bis zu seiner Brust reichen.  
Und obwohl sie so zierlich war und keine Chance gegen dieser Männer hatte, trat sie ihnen dennoch mutig entgegen. Und Jokers Interesse war geweckt.

,,Du hast ein ganz schön vorlautes Mundwerk, Kleines. Aber keine Sorge, wir mögen widerspenstige Frauen, nicht wahr Jungs?'', erwiderte der vermeintliche Anführer der Bande, während er ihr Kinn mit seinem Finger anhob und sie begutachtete. ,,Hm, du bist wirklich eine Schönheit, ich denke wir werden viel Spaß haben.'' Und als er mit seinem Daumen über ihre Lippen strich, biss sie ihn, mit aller Kraft die ihr kleiner Körper aufbringen konnte.

,,Das wird dir noch Leid tun, du kleines Miststück!'', sagte der Mann und begutachtete wütend seinen verletzten Finger. ,,Eigentlich wollte ich nett sein, aber anscheinend, ist es dir anders lieber'', fuhr er fort und die Männer begannen ihren Kreis, den sie um sie herum gebildet hatten, langsam zu schließen.  
Doch bevor, er seine Drohungen in die Tat umsetzen konnte, beschloss der Joker, aus einer Laune heraus, in das Geschehen einzugreifen.  
Und während er sich ihnen näherte, stieß er sein charakteristisches verrücktes Lachen aus.  
,,Verpiss dich du Freak, wir sind beschäftigt'', erklang die Stimme eines der Männer.  
Und als sie sich umwandten um zu sehen, wer sie bei ihrem nächtlichen Vergnügen störte, trat in jedes ihrer Gesichter blankes Entsetzen.

,,Scheiße, seht ihr was ich sehe? Kommt wir hauen ab! Ich will den nächsten Tag noch erleben.''  
Und so schnell sie gekommen waren, waren sie auch wieder verschwunden.

Jetzt, im Licht der Straßenlaterne konnte der Joker, die junge Frau in Ruhe betrachten. Und obwohl er sich für solche Dinge nicht wirklich interessierte, konnte auch er nicht bestreiten, dass sie außerordentlich hübsch war. Keine klassische Schönheit, doch wie so da stand, fühlte er sich unwillkürlich an ein neugieriges Rehkitz erinnert. Irgendetwas an ihr, weckte sein Interesse.  
Vielleicht, war es auch nur die Tatsache, dass sie völlig ungerührt auf seine Bedrohung reagiert hatte. Furcht, Panik oder Entsetzen, diese Reaktionen hatte er schon oft gesehen und sie waren ihm vertraut. Doch diese völlige Teilnahmslosigkeit, im Angesicht seiner Erscheinung, war ihm völlig neu. Und er verspürte, den unbändigen Drang herauszufinden, welche Reaktionen er ihr entlocken könnte.

Also schritt er bedrohlich langsam auf sie zu, während er sein Messer aus der Tasche zog und es zwischen seinen Fingern gleiten ließ.  
,,Sag mal, Kleine. Willst du wissen, woher diese Narben stammen?'', fragte er mit seiner bedrohlichen, tiefen Stimme während er mit seinem Messer auf seinen Mund deutete.  
Aber auch im Angesicht seiner Narben, blieb sie ruhig und schreckte nicht zurück.

,,Vielleicht später, aber dürfte ich sie vorher berühren?'', erwiderte sie höflich und streckte suchend, ihre Hand nach ihm aus.

Zu behaupten, dass der Joker über diese Frage überrascht war, wäre gänzlich untertrieben gewesen.  
Zum ersten Mal, seit sehr langer Zeit wusste er nicht, wie er reagieren sollte.  
Das gefiel ihm, ganz und gar nicht.  
Dennoch entschloss er sich, wie so oft, dazu seinem ersten Impuls zu Folgen und ihr, ihren außergewöhnlichen Wunsch zu erfüllen.  
,,Warum nicht'', sagte er.  
Und anhand des Klanges seiner Stimme, konnte sie erahnen, dass er über ihre Reaktion überrascht, wenn nicht sogar ein wenig enttäuscht war.

Und als er näher trat, damit sie ihn berühren konnte, erkannte er den Grund, für ihre selbstmörderische Kühnheit.

Sie war blind.


	2. Berührung

Da ihre Finger, genau auf seine Brust zu steuerten, nahm er ihre zierlichen Hände in die seinen und führte sie, zu seinen Mundwinkeln.

Sie betastete behutsam, jede Erhebung seiner Narben. Und der Joker spürte, wie ihn ein undefinierbares Gefühl durchströmte.  
Er beobachtete, sie eindringlich und bemerkte, dass die Tatsache, dass sie blind war, kaum zu erkennen war. Die Farbe ihrer Augen, war von einem durchdringenden blau, nur ihre Pupillen waren leicht milchig verfärbt.  
,,Hm, die müssen sehr alt sein. Und sie sind tief. So wie es sich anfühlt, muss es sehr schmerzhaft gewesen sein, als es passiert ist.

War es ein Unfall?'', fragte sie und strich langsam, mit ihrem Daumen über die Narbe auf seiner rechten Wange.  
Er lehnte sich, unwillkürlich ihrer Berührung entgegen.  
,,So etwas, in der Art'', antwortete er nachdenklich.  
,,Wollten sie mir nicht erzählen, wie sie sie erhalten haben?'', fragte sie und legte ihren Kopf schief, wobei ihre dunklen Locken, sanft über ihre Schulter fielen.

Und er spürte, einen beängstigenden Drang, seine Finger darin zu vergraben, sich hinab zu beugen und...  
,,Vielleicht, ein andermal'', erwiderte der Joker und löste sich ruckartig von ihr.  
Ihre Gesichtszüge verrieten, dass sie verwirrt war, doch sie bedrängte ihn nicht weiter.  
,,Könnten Sie mir einen letzten Gefallen tun?'', fragte sie. Er nickte und wartete auf ihre Bitte, bis ihm klar wurde, dass sie seine Zustimmung, nicht hatte sehen können.  
,,Ja'', antwortete er kurz und knapp. ,,Könnten Sie mir meinen Stock reichen, den haben die Mistkerle mir weggenommen. Ich denke, wenn ich selbst danach suche, werde ich erheblich länger brauchen, als Sie.''  
Er blickte sich um und nach kurzer Suche fand er ihn, tiefer in der Gasse liegend.  
,,Vielen Dank, mysteriöser Fremder. Vielleicht treffen wir uns noch einmal und dann können Sie mir, ihre Geschichte erzählen'', sagte sie lächelnd, als sie den Stock entgegen nahm. Sie winkte ihm zum Abschied, ging in Richtung Straße und ließ einen zerstreuten Joker zurück.

Sein Herz klopfte, wild in seiner Brust. Und ihm war, als spüre er noch immer ihre sanften Berührungen, auf seiner Haut. Er fühlte sich, auf seltsame Art, von ihr angezogen.  
Und er wusste nicht so recht, was er davon halten sollte.  
Explosionen, Sprengstoff, Angst und Schrecken zu verbreiten, dass war sein Metier.  
Es war nicht so, dass er sich nie auf Frauen einließ. Auch er war nur ein Mann.  
Seine Bekanntschaften, beschränkten sich jedoch hauptsächlich, auf Prostituierte und auch bei denen wusste er, dass sie ihn insgeheim fürchteten und verabscheuten.  
Noch nie, hatte irgendeine Frau aus freien Stücken, seine Narben berührt und dabei keinen Ekel empfunden. Er strich sich gedankenverloren, über seine Mundwinkel.

Er musste sie wieder sehen. Er wollte mehr über sie erfahren und herausfinden, was in ihrem Innersten verborgen lag. Und wenn er sie, wie eine Uhr in ihre Einzelteile zerlegt hatte, würde er sie töten. Doch vorerst, würde er ein wenig mit ihr spielen.  
Und er stieß, ein leises verrücktes Lachen aus.

Er würde sie wieder finden, koste es was es wolle.


	3. Wunderland

Als sie sich ihrer Einkaufstüten, in der Küche entledigt hatte und ihr Wohnzimmer betrat, spürte sie, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Irgendjemand, befand sich in ihrer Wohnung. ,,Wer ist da? Ich weiß, dass Sie hier sind'', rief sie mit fester Stimme in die Stille hinein.  
,,Hallo Liebchen'', antwortete eine tiefe Stimme. Bevor sie auch nur einen weiteren Laut von sich geben konnte, hatte der Eindringling sie gegen die Wand und seine Hand auf ihren Mund gepresst. ,,Schh schh schh, nicht schreien sonst muss ich ungemütlich werden und das wollen wir doch nicht, oder Schätzchen?'', raunte der Joker. Er ließ sein Messer, bedrohlich an ihrer Wange entlang gleiten. ,,Wenn du mir verspricht, dich zu benehmen werde ich dich loslassen. Was sagst du?''. Sie nickte langsam. Sobald sich seine Hand von ihrem Mund gelöst hatte fragte sie: ,,Was machen Sie hier? Wie sind Sie hier herein gekommen. Und wie haben Sie mich überhaupt gefunden?''

,,Ah ah ah. Das sind eindeutig zu viele Fragen, mir raucht schon der Kopf.  
Ich habe da so meine Kontakte. Mit dieser Antwort, wirst du dich begnügen müssen'', erwiderte er, während er in ihrem Wohnzimmer umher schritt, als gehöre es ihm.  
Sie blieb unbeholfen, mitten im Raum stehen.  
Er hatte eines ihrer Bücher, in die Hand genommen und fuhr mit seinen Fingern über die Blindenschrift, als er erneut das Wort an sie richtete. ,,Sag mal, woher wusstest du eigentlich, dass ich hier bin?'', fragte er und blickte sie neugierig an.  
Doch sie, hatte ihr Gesicht von ihm abgewandt. Das, gefiel dem Joker, ganz und gar nicht. ,,Komm schon, sieh mich an. Ich will dein Gesicht sehen, wenn ich mit dir rede.'' Doch sie, blieb stur. Er ließ das Buch zu Boden fallen und schritt langsam auf sie zu.  
,,Ich wiederhole mich nur ungern. Ich sagte: .an.'', knurrte er, seine Stimme hatte einen drohenden Unterton angenommen. Als sie sich ihm endlich zuwandte, konnte er ihre Emotionen erkennen. Sie war nicht ängstlich, sondern beschämt.  
Er wunderte sich, über ihre Reaktion.  
,,Komm schon, ich werde auch nicht lachen. Naja, vielleicht nicht'', beschwichtigte er sie und schenkte ihr ein Augenzwinkern, dass sie, wie er abermals vergaß, nicht hatte sehen können. Sie schien mit den Worten zu ringen. Doch bevor er letztendlich die Geduld verlor, antwortete sie. ,,Ich kann es nicht wirklich erklären. Ich spüre gewisse Dinge einfach. Vielleicht, sind meine anderen Sinne einfach stärker ausgeprägt. Es ist eine Art Aura, die die Menschen umgibt.'' Während sie weiter sprach, stahl sich ein kleines Lächeln auf ihre Lippen, ,,Es klingt vielleicht töricht, aber ich spüre, dass Sie zumindest heute Abend, keine Bedrohung für mich darstellen.''

Der Joker, hatte ihren Worten, ruhig gelauscht, doch innerlich brodelte er.  
Sie hatte vollkommen Recht, er war nicht gekommen um sie zu töten oder zu verletzen.  
Es gefiel im nicht, dass sie ihn, offenbar wie ein offenes Buch lesen konnte.  
Normalerweise war er es, der die Menschen auf Anhieb durchschaute. Und weil er über seine eigene Durchschaubarkeit, nicht länger sprechen wollte, entschied er sich dafür, das Thema zu wechseln.  
,,Sag, wie heißt du eigentlich?'', fragte er. Sie wollte es ihm nicht sagen. Das konnte er sehen. Dennoch nannte sie ihm, widerstrebend ihren Namen. Der Joker stieß ein leises Lachen aus. ,,Sag mir, kleine Alice aus dem Wunderland. Hast du das weiße Kaninchen schon gefunden?'', fragte er, über seinen eigenen Witz herzlich lachend.

,,Dürfte ich, auch Ihren Namen erfahren?''  
Diese Frage, ließ sein Lachen verstummen und nach einer längeren, nachdenklichen Stille, antwortete er. ,,Du kannst mich Jack nennen'', erwiderte er, nahm unaufgefordert auf dem Sofa Platz und bedeutete ihr, sich neben ihn zu setzten.  
Und weil sie wusste, dass er nicht so schnell, wieder verschwinden würde, entschied sie sich dafür, seiner Aufforderung nach zu kommen.

Er blieb lange bei ihr und stellte ihr viele Fragen, von denen sie nicht jede beantwortete. Zu seiner eigenen Überraschung, ließ er sie gewähren.  
,,Warum, stellst du mir all diese Fragen? Was möchtest du von mir?'', fragte sie und legte, wie bei ihrer ersten Begegnung, ihren Kopf schief.  
Er wollte sie, mit Haut und Haar verschlingen.

,,Hm, das ist hier die Frage, nicht wahr?'', sagte der Joker nachdenklich und strich, mit seinem behandschuhten Finger sanft über ihre Lippen.  
Und dann küsste er sie und raubte ihr den Atem.


	4. Freak

Ihre Reaktion war faszinierend.  
Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass ein Mensch so rot werden konnte.  
,,Warum hast du das getan?'', fragte sie geschockt. Er blickte sie amüsiert an.  
,,Was für eine Frage, natürlich zum Spaß. Du müsstest dein Gesicht sehen, bist du noch nie geküsst worden?'', erwiderte der Joker und stieß ein lautes Lachen aus. Wenn es überhaupt möglich war, wurde die Röte ihrer Wangen noch stärker und er, fand die ganze Situation noch komischer. Sie erhob sich vom Sofa, doch er reagierte blitzschnell und ergriff ihr Handgelenk. ,,Habe ich dir nicht gesagt, dass ich dein Gesicht sehen will'', sagte er, seine Stimme, hatte gänzlichen Humor verloren. Er versuchte nach ihrem Kinn zu greifen, doch sie entzog sich seiner Berührung. Und das, machte ihn richtig wütend. Er presste sie mit aller Kraft gegen die Wand und als er gewaltsam ihr Gesicht zu ihm drehte, erkannte er dass sie weinte.

Er war so geschockt, dass er sie abrupt losließ.

,,Warum bist du so gemein? Warum küsst du mich, nur so zum Spaß? Ich habe genauso Gefühle, wie jeder andere Mensch! Mein ganzes Leben lang, haben mich Andere gemieden oder verhöhnt, nur weil ich anders bin. Weil ich ein Freak bin, weil ich...'', ihre weiteren Worte, wurden von ihren Tränen erstickt. Sie legte ihre Hände, schützend vor ihr Gesicht. Sie wollte nicht, dass er sie weinen sah. Das hatte er nicht gewollt.

Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben spürte er, zu seinem eigenen Entsetzen, wie sich das Gefühl der Schuld, wie ein Virus durch seinen Köper fraß. Er infizierte, jede seiner Zellen. Er sah die Konsequenzen seiner Handlung und konnte sie, aus irgendeinem Grund, den er selbst nicht verstand, nicht ertragen.

,,Ich, ich... '', er kämpfte um Worte, um Fassung, um Kontrolle. Er nahm sanft ihre Hände in die seinen, und als er ihr tränennasses Gesicht sah, war er verloren. ,,Ich brauche dein falsches Mitleid nicht!'', rief sie verzweifelt und versuchte ihn von sich zu drücken. Doch er ergriff ihre Handgelenke, presste sie neben ihrem Kopf gegen die Wand und küsste sie abermals, bis sie beide außer Atem waren. Er fuhr küssend, ihren Hals entlang und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrem Haar. Es war weich und duftete nach Pfirsich, dann raunte er in ihr Ohr: ,,Es ist kein falsches Mitleid und du bist auch kein Freak, Alice. Du bist wunderschön.''

Für eine Weile herrschte vollkommene Stille und der Joker genoss, ihre körperliche Nähe, bis sie flüsterte: ,,Bitte, lass mich los.'' War er etwa zu weit gegangen? Widerstrebend, löste er sich von ihr, um ein wenig Abstand zwischen sie beide zu bringen. Er trat einen Schritt zurück, doch weiter kam er nicht, denn sie streckte suchend ihre Hände nach ihm aus. Als sie den Kragen seines Hemdes fand, zog sie ihn zu sich herunter und küsste ihn sanft. Die Zeit schien still zu stehen. Der Joker nahm nichts anderes wahr, außer Alices weichen Lippen, auf den seinen.

Als sie sich von ihm löste war er sprachlos. ,,Ich würde jetzt gerne, dein Gesicht sehen'', sagte sie kichernd und strich sanft, über die Narbe an seiner rechten Wange. Ein nie gekanntes Verlangen, nistete sich in seinem Herzen ein. Weil er fürchtete, sich selbst zu vergessen, verließ er so schnell er konnte ihre Wohnung.

Als er durch die finsteren Gassen lief, hatte sich sein wild schlagendes Herz noch immer nicht beruhigt. In seiner Brust, machte sich ein finsteres und obsessives Gefühl breit. Auch wenn sie und er selbst, es nicht wollte.

Er würde sie, nie wieder gehen lassen können.


	5. Batman

Er hatte durch Beobachtung und Gespräche, so viel über sie erfahren. Er kannte ihre Gewohnheiten, ihre Ängste und ihre Träume. Er wusste Alles, um sie langsam und genüsslich zu zerstören. Aber irgendetwas in ihm, hielt ihn davon ab.

An lauwarmen Abenden wie diesem, stand der Joker einfach nur auf dem Balkon ihrer Wohnung und beobachtete Alice durch das große Fenster. Sie besaß einen alten Plattenspieler, der sich neben dem Bücherregal befand. Manchmal legte sie ihre Lieblingsplatte auf und tanzte, sanftmütig und elegant durch ihr Wohnzimmer.  
Der Joker konnte seine Augen nicht von ihr abwenden. Ihr Anblick ließ in alles Andere vergessen. Sie wirkte wie ein zartes Fabelwesen, das verschwinden würde sobald er die Hand nach ihr ausstreckte um sie zu berühren.

In der Nacht als sie zu Bett gegangen war, drang der Joker in ihre Wohnung ein und betrat auf leisen Schritten ihr Schlafzimmer. Der Schein des Mondes durchflutete die Dunkelheit und verlieh ihren Gesichtszügen eine ätherische Schönheit. Während er auf sie zu schritt und sein Blick über ihr Gesicht wanderte, ließ er sein Messer langsam zwischen seine Finger gleiten. Als er unmittelbar vor ihr stand, fuhr er damit behutsam über die zarte Haut ihres Halses. Es wäre ein leichtes sie jetzt zu töten, aber er konnte es nicht.  
Der Gedanke sie leiden zu sehen, bereitete ihm kein Vergnügen. Aber es war mehr als das. Was als Spiel begonnen hatte, entzog sich mit jedem Tag, den er mit ihr verbrachte, stärker seiner Kontrolle. Wann, war sie zu mehr geworden, als einem bloßen Experiment und einem netten Zeitvertreib? Er wusste es nicht. Es war ganz ohne sein Zutun geschehen.

So sehr er sich auch wehrte und so sehr es auch verabscheute, konnte er den Gedanken nicht ertragen sie niemals wieder zu sehen. Das Alles, hatte er niemals geplant.  
Der Joker kannte keine Angst. Und dennoch fürchtete er sich vor den Gefühlen, die sie in ihm auslöste. Doch vor allem fürchtete er den Tag, an dem sie erkennen würde, wer er wirklich war. Und er sie für immer verlieren würde.

,,Ich habe mich schon gefragt, wann du mich wieder besuchen würdest'', sagte Alice halb überrascht und halb vorwurfsvoll, als sie ihre Wohnung betrat. Sie verschränkte die Arme vor ihrer Brust und wartete geduldig auf Jacks Antwort. Doch anstelle der vertrauten Stimme, erklang ein vollkommen anderer dunkler Bariton. ,,Guten Abend Miss White. Fürchten Sie sich nicht. Ihnen wird kein Leid geschehen. Ich bin gekommen um Sie zu warnen und zu einem sicheren Ort zu bringen'', antwortete kein geringerer als Batman, der wie ein Schatten das Licht in ihrem Wohnzimmer verdunkelte.

Alice war sprachlos. Verwirrung spiegelte sich in ihren Gesichtszügen. Bevor sie ihr Ausdruck verleihen konnte, erklärte er, seinen nächtlichen Besuch. ,,Miss White es ist sehr wahrscheinlich, dass Sie sich in großer Gefahr befinden. Der Joker scheint es auf Sie abgesehen zu haben. Er hat unaussprechliche Verbrechen begangen und-'' Doch bevor er seine gut gemeinte Warnung weiter ausführen konnte, unterbrach sie ihn. ,,Wovon sprechen Sie überhaupt? Ich kenne keinen Joker'', sagte sie irritiert, während ihr Verstand rasend arbeitete. Wovon sprach er nur? In all der Zeit war nur ein Mensch in ihr Leben getreten. Aber das war nicht möglich. Das konnte nicht sein. Seine nächsten Worte, bestätigten ihren grauenvollen Verdacht. ,,Miss White, der Mann den sie als ''Jack'' kennengelernt haben, ist der Joker.''

Das Blut wich aus ihren Wangen und sie fühlte sich einer Ohnmacht nahe. Batman trat näher um ihr Halt zu geben und sie zum Sofa zu führen. Auch wenn es ihn schmerzte, die junge Frau so aufgelöst zu sehen, musste sie dennoch die Wahrheit erfahren. Also erzählte er ihr von den grauenvollen Taten, die der Joker zu seinem eigenen perversen Vergnügen begangen hatte. Er ging nicht ins Detail und erzählte ihr nur soviel, wie sie seiner Meinung nach, in diesem Moment verkraften konnte. Dennoch zitterte sie am ganzen Körper und weinte in seiner festen Umarmung, während er sprach. Er hielt sie solange, bis ihre Tränen versiegten und sie sich beruhigt hatte. Nachdem er ihr genügend Zeit gegeben hatte, damit sie ihre wichtigsten Habseligkeiten, in eine handliche Tasche verstauen konnte, ergriff er ihre Hand und war in die Nacht verschwunden.

Alice wusste nicht so wirklich wie ihr geschah. Im ersten Moment war sie noch in ihrem gemütlichen Zuhause, dann brachte ein fremder Mann, der sich selbst Batman nannte zu einem ihr unbekannten Ort. Und im nächsten Moment, stand sie im Gästezimmer eines riesigen Anwesens, dass so wie Batman ihr erklärt hatte, einem alten Freund gehörte. Dort saß sie nun, allein, grübelnd und wusste weder ein noch aus. Bis in die späten Abendstunden lag sie wach und konnte einfach nicht begreifen, was sie erfahren hatte.

Jack, ihr Jack, war der Joker. Die Realität war zu schmerzhaft, zu grausam, als das sie wirklich wahr sein konnte. Doch schlimmer als das, war die Erkenntnis, dass sie so töricht gewesen war ihn in ihr Leben zu lassen und ihm blindlings zu vertrauen.

Was sollte sie nur tun?


End file.
